


Rules of Engagment

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Documentation, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Lists, POV Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Pepper is finally ready to take the next step and can only hope she and Tony can get on the same page with regards to their cohabitation agreement.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

> This is set shortly after Iron Man 3.
> 
> I tried to incorporate a few of your requests, but I'm pretty sure an actual contract start to finish would be mostly boring to read, so I hope this is more entertaining and has enough of what you were hoping to get out of this exchange. However, I included the completed contract as chapter 2, for the masochists among us.

Almost everyone had left the office already and even though Pepper's office was fairly sound proof, she could tell when the hustle and bustle of the day slowed down. When it got dark, the lights of the city glinted through her window. This view was one thing Pepper appreciated about the move from California, the New York skyline was a sight to behold and Tony made sure she had a great view.

She looked down at her daily to-do list written out on a Stark Industries notepad next to her phone. Mondays were always long, not that she ever stopped working.

  * Call J.H.
<s>
  * Email legal about the Sherwood acquisition
  * Return Coulson's call - ask about Nat!
</s>
  * Ask Janet to: ✓ 
    * <s>Find a new dry cleaner</s>
<s>
    * Restock the white wine in the bar (home and office)
    * Organize the Sherwood files that came in today
</s>
<s>
  * Send sympathy card
</s>

She stared at that last unfinished item. _So much for eating those frogs Pepper._ She didn't want to call Jeri, but she was one of the only attorneys Pepper thought she could trust. She glanced at the clock on her computer, 7:55pm. Maybe Jeri had left the office already. She knew that was just wishful thinking. Pepper took a deep breath and tapped Jeri's name on her phone, leaning back in her chair as she listened to it ring.

On the third ring Jeri's voice came through her bluetooth earpiece, "Pepper, hi. What can I do for you?"

"Hey Jeri, I wasn't sure I would catch you in the office this late." Pepper rolled her eyes at herself, knowing Jeri could see through her bullshit. Jeri had always seen her clearly.

Jeri sardonically said, "If either of us believed that, we wouldn't be where we are in life. What's up Pepper?"

"I need some legal advice, and I wasn't sure who to call."

"Okay, I can have my assistant call your assistant and schedule something this week if you want?"

"No. No, I don't think I. . . not like that. I don't want anyone. . ."

Jeri let the silence hang on the line.

Pepper felt compelled to fill it. "It's about Tony. Tony and me. Will you just meet me for a drink and I'll tell you more?"

"Pepper, you know I don't practice family law, right?"

"Just meet me, please, Jeri?"

"Okay. How about the Monarch in. . . 40 minutes?"

"Thanks, Jeri. See you then." Pepper tapped her earpiece to hang up the call. 

She squared up to her desk and picked up a black pen. Pepper drew a deliberate line through the last item on her list and let the small sense of accomplishment wash over her. She shut down her computer and slid into her jacket. Pepper ripped her list from the pad and scrunched it in her hand. She grabbed her purse and tossed the crumpled list into the lit fireplace by the door on her way out. The gas fireplace was on a timer and Pepper could turn it off remotely through her phone, another one of Tony's projects.

* * *

It was nearly 10pm, and the bartender had just placed a second martini in front of Pepper. Jeri eyed Pepper over the rim of her highball glass before she downed the rest of her scotch. They had managed to spend the last hour "catching up," chatting idly about the goings on around town and spilling a little gossip about some of their old classmates. Truthfully, Pepper knew she needed at least a little liquid courage to have this conversation, but she was ready to stop stalling.

"I'm going to ask Tony to sign a relationship agreement," Pepper blurted out.

Jeri's intense stare made Pepper feel naked. Jeri broke eye contact, turned back toward the bar and picked up her refreshed drink. "I didn't realize it was that serious."

Pepper spun the ring on her right hand around her finger. She knew this would be hard, but she didn't know it would be this hard.

"I love him." Pepper heard herself saying.

Jeri reached over and cupped Pepper's hand, stilling her fingers. "I'm happy for you, Pepper. Truly. But, I do remember telling you just an hour ago that I didn't practice family law."

"Come on Jeri, it's just a contract." Pepper knew she sounded a little desperate but she didn't know who else to trust and she knew the press would have a field day if they got wind of this. 

"Do you think he'll sign it?" Jeri was looking at her again, it felt like she was looking straight through her.

Pepper softened, a small smile forming on her lips as she recalled her and Tony's discussion around the New Year. She knew he was just happy they both survived Pepper's Extremis, but she also knew he would do anything she asked.

"Yes. He will."

"Good. Well, I can draft something this week and send it over to you. If it comes from our encrypted server, will that be enough?"

"I'm the CEO, Jeri, no one is reading my emails."

"You're the boss."

Jeri picked up her glass and clinked it against Pepper's, "Cheers, to joining our miserable ranks."

They both laughed uncomfortably, and took another sip of their drinks.

* * *

It was Thursday, just after lunch and Pepper's email dinged alerting her to a new message. She saw Jeri's name in the pop up and clicked into it.

From: ☆ Jeri Hogarth

**Subject: Agreement 📎 **

To: Pepper Potts

Pepper, 

I consulted a colleague (anonymously of course) to make sure I didn't miss anything. It's still a pretty standard agreement, but I added the additional sections we discussed yesterday. Read it over and let me know what you think.

-J

Jeri Hogarth

Partner

Hogarth Chao & Benowitz LLP

620 Eight Ave Fl 35

New York, NY 10018-1405

Tel: 212.281.4444 | Fax: 212.281.4400

jhogarth@hcb.com

  
CONFIDENTIALITY NOTICE: This electronic mail message and any attached files contain information intended for the exclusive use of the individual or entity to whom it is addressed and may contain information that is proprietary, privileged, confidential and/or exempt from disclosure under applicable law. THE INFORMATION CONTAINED IN THIS ELECTRONIC MAIL TRANSMISSION IS CONFIDENTIAL AND MAY BE PROTECTED FROM UNAUTHORIZED USE OR DISSEMINATION BY THE ATTORNEY-CLIENT AND/OR ATTORNEY WORK-PRODUCT PRIVILEGES. If you are not the intended recipient, you are hereby notified that any viewing, copying, disclosure or distribution of this information is strictly prohibited and may be subject to legal restriction or sanction. Please notify the sender immediately by electronic mail or telephone at 212.281.4444, of any unintended recipients and delete the original message without making any copies.  
NOT INTENDED AS A SUBSTITUTE FOR A WRITING: Notwithstanding the Uniform Electronic Transactions Act or the applicability of any other law of similar substance or effect, absent an express statement to the contrary, this e-mail message, its contents, and any attachments are not intended to represent an offer to enter into a contract or an acceptance of any offer, and are not otherwise intended to bind the sender, the firm of Hogarth Chao & Benowitz LLP, any of its clients, or any other person or entity.

  
Pepper went through the motions of accessing the file off the Hogarth Chao & Benowitz server, scanning the formalities quickly.  


COHABITATION AGREEMENT

Parties

  1. **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** of One Stark Tower, New York, NY and **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark**, also of One Stark Tower, New York, NY hereinafter known as the “Parties”, in contemplation of their future, now enter into this Cohabitation Agreement.

Purpose

  1. The Parties intend to define the property that each of them owns at the time this Agreement is executed and to agree that property shall remain each Party’s separate property, as well as set forth each Party’s rights in the event of a dissolution of the relationship. This agreement shall not affect either Party’s ability by beneficiary designation, testamentary instrument or trust or otherwise to provide for the other after death. In the instance of one of the Parties becoming deceased, the Parties individual estate planning documents supercede this Agreement.

Disclosure of Property Interests

  1.     1. Each Party has made a full and complete disclosure to the other Party of all assets that he or she owns, and all debts, liabilities, or other obligations owed by him or her. A list of all assets owned, and obligations owed, by **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** is set forth in Exhibit A, which is attached to and made a part of this contract. A list of all assets owned, and obligations owed, by **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark** is set forth in Exhibit B, which is attached to and made a part of this Agreement.
    2. The Parties understand that the figures and amounts set forth in Exhibits A and B are approximately correct and not necessarily exact, and that they reflect the values of the listed property on or about the date of this Agreement.
    3. Each Party acknowledges that he or she has read Exhibits A and B, that he or she is entering into this Agreement freely and voluntarily, and that he or she understands the contents of this Agreement.
    4. Each Party acknowledges having voluntarily and expressly waived in writing any right to disclosure of the property and financial obligations of the other Party beyond the disclosure already provided to date, and that such written waiver was made by an instrument that was executed prior in time to the execution of this Agreement. This waiver is attached hereto as Exhibit C.

Pepper paused at the Property section, reading closely. . .

Property of Parties

  1.     1. Each of the assets listed in Exhibit A is and shall remain the separate property of **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** unless otherwise described below. 
    2. Each of the assets listed in Exhibit B is and shall remain the separate property of **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark** unless otherwise described below.
    3. All income, increases and other accumulations from the assets listed in Exhibits A and B shall be the separate property of the Party who owns that property and all income earned during relationship from whatever source derived shall be the separate property of the Party earning that income.
    4. All debts and other liabilities incurred on behalf of the assets listed in Exhibits A and B shall be the sole responsibility of the Party who owns that property.
    5. Each obligation listed in Exhibits A and B shall remain the separate responsibility of the Party who incurred the debt or liability.
  1. In the instance of a mutual separation lasting longer than six months:
    1. **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** shall retain her position as CEO of Stark Industries.
    2. **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** shall receive 40% of all **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark**'s assets at the time of separation.
    3. **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** shall retain the Modern Art Collection in its entirety except for any piece currently displayed in a residential or business property owned by **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark**. Any works displayed in **Virginia "Pepper" Potts'** office will be retained by **Virginia "Pepper" Potts**.
    4. **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark** shall retain the penthouse residence at Stark Tower.
    5. **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark** shall provide an Alternate residence of **Virginia "Pepper" Potts'** choice in order to retain the lifestyle she has become accustomed.
  1. In the instance of a separation at the behest of **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** lasting longer than six months:
    1. **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** shall retain her position as CEO of Stark Industries.
    2. **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** shall receive 30% of all **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark**'s assets at the time of separation.
    3. **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** shall retain the Modern Art Collection in its entirety except for any piece currently displayed in a residential or business property owned by **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark**. Any works displayed in **Virginia "Pepper" Potts'** office will be retained by **Virginia "Pepper" Potts**.
    4. **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** shall choose the residence of her choice.
  1. In the instance of a separation at the behest of **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark** lasting longer than six months:
    1. **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** shall retain her position as CEO of Stark Industries.
    2. **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** shall receive 50% of all **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark**'s assets at the time of separation.
    3. **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** shall retain the Modern Art Collection in its entirety except for any piece currently displayed in a residential or business property owned by **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark**. Any works displayed in **Virginia "Pepper" Potts'** office will be retained by **Virginia "Pepper" Potts**.
    4. **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark** shall retain the penthouse residence at Stark Tower.
    5. **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark** shall provide an Alternate residence of **Virginia "Pepper" Potts'** choice in order to retain the lifestyle she has become accustomed.
  1. Any payments made by **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** toward the residence or any other real property owned by **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark**, shall not be reimbursed to him in the event of a separation.
  1. **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark** shall be obligated to make provisions for, or payment for the health, dental, or eye coverage of **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** in the event of a separation in which **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** choses to resign as CEO of Stark Industries.
  1. Each Party acknowledges that he or she has been represented by independent counsel or that he or she waives counsel in the negotiation of this Agreement; that counsel representing each Party is one of his or her own choosing; and that each Party has read this Agreement and that the meaning and legal consequences of this Agreement have been explained to each of them by their respective counsel.

Pepper stopped reading and groaned. She immediately dialed Jeri. Jeri picked up on the first ring.

"There is no way you read the entire agreement already."

"Jeri, I told you I wasn't after his money," Pepper said, practically growling into the phone.

"Well, then you shouldn't have asked one of the best lawyers in New York to help you."

Pepper sighed. "Jeri, I know you are just trying to look out for me, but I'm fine. I have plenty of money saved. Just fix it okay? Like we talked about."

"Fine, but don't come crawling to me when things go south."

"If, Jeri, _if_. Have some faith in us please?"

"As your friend, I do; as your lawyer, I do what's in your best interest. Read the rest of it and call me later. I'm sure you'll have a bone to pick with more than just the money."

"Thanks, Jeri. I know you are just trying to look out for me. Tony's a lot of things, but he isn't vindictive."

"That's what everyone says when things are good."

"You just have to trust me on this."

"You're the boss," Jeri said, patronizingly before hanging up.

* * *

“Hey Pep, what’s up?”

“Tony, I sent you a ten page document memorializing our future to review, and all you sent back were comments on the Third Parties section.” Pepper pushed out of her leather chair so she could pace around her office. She was trying really hard not to let her frustration show. Truthfully, she was surprised he responded at all. She knew their relationship was important to Tony, but he was never one for paperwork, especially when it involved the legal department. 

"The rest of it is fine. Did you read my comments?"

"Not yet. Did you read the whole document?"

"The important parts."

"Is that according to you, or J.A.R.V.I.S.? Nothing to say about the Distractions section?"

The ambient noise in the background on Tony's side of the line stopped. 

Tony voice was deeper, more serious now, "I'll read through it again, and we can talk about it tonight. I'll order dinner."

"Tony, I'm serious about this."

"I know, Pep, see you tonight."

Pepper opened the document with Tony's comments.

Third Parties

  1. The Parties acknowledge they have an open relationship but wish to set parameters with regards to whom, where, and when those engagements will occur within this Agreement.
  1. Avengers Tower Restrictions:
    1. All intimate relations between either or both Parties and any known or unknown persons will be approved in advance.
    2. No intimate relations should occur between either or both Parties and any known or unknown persons in the Parties penthouse without explicit verbal communication and approval prior to engagement
  1. The Avengers and related personnel:
    1. Casual Intimate relations between the Parties and various members of the Avengers (and related personnel) is acknowledged and accepted.
  1. Natasha Romanoff:
    1. Both Parties have been involved with Ms. Romanoff on and off over a period of years.
    2. Ms. Romanoff is explicitly excluded from any restrictions outlined in Third Parties.
  1. Polyamory:
    1. If either Party wishes to engage in a Polyamorous relationship, it will be agreed upon by both Parties. Do you want to be in a Poly relationship? Should we ask Nat?
  1. Exes & Prior One Night Stands:
    1. From the date of this Agreement, both Parties agree not to re-engage in intimate relations with parties not otherwise covered under Third Parties. I'm not going to fight you on this, Pep, but I won't pretend I remember everyone from my past.

  
_How did this man steal my heart?_

* * *

Tony had their favorite Indian takeout delivered, and they had made it through dinner without discussing the agreement once. Conversation came easy, and Pepper hardly thought about the elephant in the room, which she supposed somehow had turned into a mouse. It was the reminder she needed that Tony really didn't care about the agreement. What he cared about was eating the last Samosa and making sure her wine glass was full.

Pepper was snuggled into Tony's chest, the volume on the TV was turned down so low she couldn't make out what misstep the politicos were talking about. She just wanted to get this conversation over with, but she really was enjoying their night together, a rare night when she didn't have to entice Tony out of his lab.

"Pep?"

Pepper startled a bit at Tony's voice. She lifted her head to look at him and said, "What?"

"You're thinking too loudly. You know I was just joking about Nat right? Unless you want to—"

"No. Not now at least." Feeling self conscious, Pepper settled back into Tony's chest.

"Okay, so what is it then? I told you I would sign it. I'm sure you have a copy lying around somewhere, J.A.R.V.I.S? Will you—"

"Tony."

"What? Let's just get it over with, pull off the bandaid."

"You're saying you don't have any objections?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly, Tony, tell me."

"Look, Rhodey as arbiter? I don't love it. But I guess our options are limited. I mean there's Coulson, but he's Coulson. Nat is an obvious conflict. So, at the end of the day, I just decided you know best, and I trust you."

Tony kissed the top of her head. The familiar feel of his facial hair against the top of her ear spread warmth and comfort through her.

"You always know best, Pep."

"We're really doing this then?" Pepper asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Since that night on the balcony."

Pepper turned toward Tony, pressed her palm into his chest and kissed him, Indian spices lingering on both their lips.

"Dance with me."

"What?"

"Dance with me, Pep!" Tony wiggled out from under Pepper and stood, offering his hand.

"I'm getting self-conscious, come on. J.A.R.V.I.S. play something we can slow dance to."

Pepper allowed Tony to pull her up and into his arms. They swayed together, their bare feet sinking into the plush carpet. _The future awaits._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What they both agreed to:

  


**COHABITATION AGREEMENT**

**Parties**

  1. **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** of One Stark Tower, New York, NY and **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark**, also of One Stark Tower, New York, NY hereinafter known as the “Parties”, in contemplation of their future, now enter into this Cohabitation Agreement.

**Purpose**

  1. The Parties intend to define the property that each of them owns at the time this Agreement is executed and to agree that property shall remain each Party’s separate property, as well as set forth each Party’s rights in the event of a dissolution of the relationship. This agreement shall not effect either Party’s ability by beneficiary designation, testamentary instrument or trust or otherwise to provide for the other after death. In the instance of one of the Parties becoming deceased, the Parties individual estate planning documents supercede this Agreement.

**Disclosure of Property Interests**

  1.     1. Each Party has made a full and complete disclosure to the other Party of all assets that he or she owns, and all debts, liabilities, or other obligations owed by him or her. A list of all assets owned, and obligations owed by, **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** is set forth in Exhibit A, which is attached to and made a part of this contract. A list of all assets owned, and obligations owed by, **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark** is set forth in Exhibit B, which is attached to and made a part of this Agreement.
    2. The Parties understand that the figures and amounts set forth in Exhibits A and B are approximately correct and not necessarily exact, and that they reflect the values of the listed property on or about the date of this Agreement.
    3. Each Party acknowledges that he or she has read Exhibits A and B, that he or she is entering into this Agreement freely and voluntarily, and that he or she understands the contents of this Agreement.
    4. Each Party acknowledges having voluntarily and expressly waived in writing any right to disclosure of the property and financial obligations of the other Party beyond the disclosure already provided to date, and that such written waiver was made by an instrument that was executed prior in time to the execution of this Agreement. This waiver is attached hereto as Exhibit C.

**Property of Parties**

  1.     1. Each of the assets listed in Exhibit A is and shall remain the separate property of **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** unless otherwise described below. 
    2. Each of the assets listed in Exhibit B is and shall remain the separate property of **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark** unless otherwise described below.
    3. All income, increases and other accumulations from the assets listed in Exhibits A and B shall be the separate property of the Party who owns that property and all income earned during relationship from whatever source derived shall be the separate property of the Party earning that income.
    4. All debts and other liabilities incurred on behalf of the assets listed in Exhibits A and B shall be the sole responsibility of the Party who owns that property.
    5. Each obligation listed in Exhibits A and B shall remain the separate responsibility of the Party who incurred the debt or liability.
  1. In the instance of a mutual separation lasting longer than six months:
    1. **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** shall retain her position as CEO of Stark Industries.
    2. **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** shall receive 10% of all **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark**'s assets at the time of separation.
    3. strong>Virginia "Pepper" Potts shall retain the Modern Art Collection in its entirety except for any piece currently displayed in a residential or business property owned by **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark**. Any works displayed in **Virginia "Pepper" Potts**' office will be retained by **Virginia "Pepper" Potts**.
    4. **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark** shall retain the penthouse residence at Stark Tower.
    5. **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark** shall provide an Alternate residence of **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** choice in order to retain the lifestyle she has become accustomed.
  1. Any payments made by **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** toward the residence or any other real property owned by **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark**, shall not be reimbursed to him in the event of a separation.
  1. **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark** shall be obligated to make provisions for, or payment for the health, dental, or eye coverage of **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** in the event of a separation in which **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** choses to resign as CEO of Stark Industries.
  1. Each Party acknowledges that he or she has been represented by independent counsel or that he or she waives counsel in the negotiation of this Agreement; that counsel representing each Party is one of his or her own choosing; and that each Party has read this Agreement and that the meaning and legal consequences of this Agreement have been explained to each of them by their respective counsel.

**Distractions**

  1.     1. Following the initiation of the "The Clean Slate" Protocol, **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark** agrees to reign in his distractions after building Mark XLIII. 
    2. If **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** feels like **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark** is devoting too much time to "Distractions" Parties agree Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes shall be the arbiter of their disagreement and to accept his judgment.

**Third Parties**

  1. The Parties acknowledge they have an open relationship but wish to set parameters with regards to whom, where, and when those engagements will occur within this Agreement.
  1. Avengers Tower Restrictions:
    1. All intimate relations between either or both Parties and any known or unknown persons will be approved in advance.
    2. No intimate relations should occur between either or both Parties and any known or unknown persons in the Parties penthouse without explicit verbal communication and approval prior to engagement.
  1. The Avengers and related personnel:
    1. Casual Intimate relations between the Parties and various members of the Avengers (and related personnel) is acknowledged and accepted.
  1. Natasha Romanoff:
    1. Both Parties have been involved with Ms. Romanoff on and off over a period of years.
    2. Ms. Romanoff is explicitly excluded from any restrictions outlined in **Third Parties**.
  1. Polyamory:
    1. If either Party wishes to engage in a Polyamorous relationship, it will be agreed upon by both Parties

**Binding Effect**

  1. This Agreement shall bind and inure to the benefit of the Parties and their respective heirs, personal representatives, successors, and assigns.

**Integration Clause**

  1. This Agreement constitutes the entire understanding between the Parties concerning the subject matter that it covers. Any oral representations or modifications made prior to or after execution of this Agreement concerning the subject matter of this Agreement shall have no force or effect. However, this Agreement may be subsequently modified by a writing specifically referring to this Agreement and signed by both Parties.

**Effect of Partial Invalidity**

  1. If any term, provision, promise, or condition of this Agreement is determined by a court of competent jurisdiction to be invalid, void, or unenforceable, in whole or in part, the remainder of this Agreement shall remain in full force and effect and shall in no way be affected, impaired, or invalidated.

**Governing Law**

  1. This Agreement shall be governed by the laws of the State of New York.

Executed on February 14, 2013

**Virginia P. Potts**

* * *

**Virginia "Pepper" Potts**

Executed on February 14, 2013

**Tony Stark**

* * *

**Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark**

****

EXHIBIT A

Assets and Liabilities of  
Virginia "Pepper" Potts

`REDACTED`

EXHIBIT B

Assets and Liabilities of  
Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark

`REDACTED`

EXHIBIT C

Acknowledgment of Property Disclosure  
and Waiver of Further Disclosure

  1. **Virginia "Pepper" Potts** and **Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark**, hereby acknowledge that in contemplation of their future marriage and the prospect of entering into a written premarital agreement they have made a full, fair, and reasonable disclosure to one another of all assets in which either has any known interest and of all financial obligations for which either has any known responsibility.
  1. The Parties further acknowledge that in view of the above-mentioned disclosure of assets and obligations, each Party has a complete and adequate knowledge and understanding of the nature and extent of the property and financial obligations of the other Party. Each of the Parties, being represented by separate counsel has received the full and adequate assistance of counsel in determining and understanding the nature and extent of the assets and financial obligations of the other Party.
  1. Each of the Parties is fully satisfied with the above mentioned disclosure, and has had a reasonable opportunity to make an independent investigation of the assets and financial obligations of the other Party, and neither of the Parties wishes to obtain any such further disclosure or to make any further investigation.
  1. Each of the Parties hereby voluntarily and expressly waives any right to disclosure of the property and financial obligations of the other Party beyond the disclosure heretofore made and mentioned above. The foregoing waiver is expressly made with the advice of their own legal counsel, and each Party acknowledges being informed of the legal effect of such waiver by counsel prior to making the waiver.
  1. The Parties acknowledge that this instrument has been executed by each of them in the presence of their legal counsel prior in time or simultaneous to the execution of any agreement or other instrument made in contemplation of marriage that pertains to or affects the Parties’ legal rights.
  1. The Parties acknowledge that information such as the precise account numbers have not been included due to privacy and security concerns. Such information is incorporated by reference and available to any Party who is legally entitled to the same.

Executed on February 14, 2013

**Virginia P. Potts**

* * *

**Virginia "Pepper" Potts**

Executed on February 14, 2013

**Tony Stark**

* * *

**Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark**

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to [miri_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/profile) for all the encouragement, Tony-picking, and beta work.


End file.
